You Have To Face Your Fears
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: "You have to face your fears Uncle Shawn. I know you can do this. Go and talk to her" Riley urged Shawn. Riley and Maya urge Shawn to go talk to Angela to get his last bit of feelings for her out of him so he go through the wedding with Maya's mom. But with the girls help Shawn was able to face his fears and he was happy that he did. (Crappy summary sorry!) (Oneshot)


**A/N: I wrote this before Hurricane premiered so it has the same basic plot of Hurricane but it's all just in a different way.**

* * *

Riley and Maya were sitting at the living room bay window talking about Shawn.

"Maya I heard my mom talking that Angela's back in town. I think we should have her and Shawn meet up" Riley was telling to Maya.

"No no if you do that I'll smack you" Maya said threateningly.

"But why?" Riley asked with concern.

"Because if Shawn and Angela meet up Shawn's feelings are probably going to come back and they'll get back together. Then my mom and me are just my mom and me. My birthday wish will never come true then" Maya said sadly.

"Your right but there's a good reason that could come from this" Riley said with all certainty.

"Really? And what's that?" Maya asked thinking that all bad is going to come if Shawn and Angela meet up.

Maya felt the world would end if Shawn and Angela meet up.

"I think that Shawn really does want to move on in life and marry your mom but I think he still feels that there's still a bit of feelings left in him for Angela which makes him not ready for the wedding yet. And until Shawn meets Angela and they talk and everything and Shawn finds out where she's at right now then his feelings for her will be gone and that he'll finally be able to go forward and become your Dad" Riley said knowing that this was what Shawn was feeling right now.

"Your positive that after they meet up he'll be ready for the wedding?" Maya asked believing that what Riley said is right.

"I'm fully certain" Riley said with full confidence.

"Okay. But how do we find where Angela is? New York is huge! It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack" Maya said wondering how were they going to find Angela in this huge city.

"Ladies" said a flirtatious voice coming from the window.

"Farkle" Riley and Maya both said in unison to Farkle who was sitting out at the fire escape.

"Why is Farkle here?" Maya asks Riley.

"I called him here. If there's anyone that can track Angela down it's him" Riley said with utmost confidence.

Farkle climbed in through the window and joined Riley and Maya at the bay window.

He pulled out his laptop and started typing.

"Riley tell me your Mom's IP phone code. Then I can trace where Angela's call came from" Farkle told Riley.

"Okay it's 54661654988" Riley replied to Farkle.

Farkle typed that into his laptop and then a 'beep' and red dot came up.

"Got it she's at 526 W. Drivers street" Farkle told Riley.

"That's just 20 minutes from here! Come on Maya let's go get Shawn!" Riley said excitedly and got up from the bay window and headed towards the front door.

"Riley stop!" Maya called out and stopped Riley in her tracks.

Riley turned around and looked at Maya confused at why she stopped her.

Maya walked to Riley and told her with confidence, "If we go and get Shawn right now and tell him our plan he won't do it. He'll probably be too nervous to talk to Angela and he won't want to meet her."

Riley thought for a second and felt Maya was right.

"Your right Maya if we tell him the truth right now he won't want to do it. How about this we call him and tell him an excuse for him to come over and then that's when we tell him the truth.

"Yeah that sounds good Riles" Maya said agreeing with Riley.

"Okay I'll call him" Riley said and took out her phone and speed dialed Shawn.

"Hey butterfly what's up?" Shawn asked casually.

"U-Uncle Shawn Mom and Dad have been in a car accident" Riley said fake crying into the phone.

"What? How? When? Don't go anywhere Riley I'm on my way" Shawn said quickly and hung up the phone.

Riley ended the call and wiped the fake tears of her eyes and turned to Maya with a slight evil smile on her face.

"He's on his way" Riley said with a slight evil smile.

"In how long?" Maya asked.

Just then there was loud banging coming from the front door.

Both girls looked towards the door and Riley looked back at Maya with a sly smile and said, "Right now."

Riley got up from the couch and walked towards the door to let Shawn in when Shawn quickly burst through the door before she could open it.

Shawn ran inside and started looking around quickly for Cory and Topanga.

"Riley where are your Mom and Dad? Are they okay? How did this happen?" Shawn asked quickly with concern.

Riley went up to Shawn and put her hands on his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't move.

"Uncle Shawn, Mom and Dad are perfectly fine. Everybody's good" Riley said calmly.

Shawn looked toward the left of Riley to Maya who was sitting on the couch with a sly smile on.

"How you doin ace?" Maya said with a sly smile.

Shawn turned his gaze back to Riley and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh no I'm in the middle of somebody's scheme again aren't I? Why do you people use my one weakness against me?" Shawn asked feeling annoyed that Riley used his one weakness against him.

"Because if we told you the truth then you never would have come here and you wouldn't want to do what we asked you to do" Riley said truthfully.

"Okay I resent that. But why am I here?" Shawn asked Riley.

"Sit down Uncle Shawn" Riley told him.

Shawn nodded and went and sat down on the couch waiting for Riley to continue.

Riley sat down next to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Uncle Shawn we called you here because I found out from my mom that Angela's back in town and me and Maya want you to meet her" Riley was saying calmly to make sure Shawn wouldn't freak out.

"NO NO NO There is NO WAY I'm doing that. I am out of here" Shawn said quickly and got up from the couch to get out of the apartment really quickly before Riley could stop him.

There was ABSOLUTELY NO WAY he was doing this. Shawn was scared because he didn't want to know if Angela had a better life now then she did before. He didn't want her to know that he's still not married and that he wasn't settled yet. He was afraid that if she saw what type of a life he had now she'd know she had made the right decision by leaving him. And knowing that would make Shawn feel a lot of pain inside.

But Shawn wasn't fast enough and Riley was able to grab his wrist quickly stopping him and turning him around so he faced her.

Riley made Shawn sit back on the couch and she sat down next to him again.

"Uncle Shawn I know how much you love Maya's mom and I know how much you love Maya. We all can see how much you want to be her Dad. But I also know that somewhere in your heart you have a tiny bit of feelings left for Angela. They won't go away until you talk to her. You won't be able to go through with the wedding until you talk to her. You have to do this to close that part of your life down for good and once that's done your new chapter can start with Maya and her mom. You have to face your fears Uncle Shawn. I know you can do this. I believe in you. Me and Maya believe in you" Riley said getting through her pep talk.

Shawn thought about it and felt that Riley was right.

"Okay I'll do it. But you guys will there with me the whole time right?" Shawn asked Riley and Maya.

"Yeah we'll be right there next to you" Riley said and looked back at Maya with a smile and they both smiled with support towards Shawn.

"Okay let's go" Shawn said ready to go see Angela.

Riley and Maya and Shawn got up from the couch and headed out the door to Angela's place.

* * *

Currently, Riley, Maya and Shawn were standing outside of Angela's front door waiting for when Shawn would get the courage to knock and go inside.

"Are you ready Uncle Shawn?" Riley asked with a concerned small smile.

"Yeah. It's now or never" Shawn said and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

They heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the door and once the door opened there was Angela with a shocked look on her face.

"Shawn! Oh my gosh Hi! Come in!" Angela said excitedly and quickly led them inside her apartment and gave Shawn a quick hug.

Shawn, Riley and Maya all walked inside Angela's apartment and it looked retro. In a cool type of way.

"How have you been Angela? Where have you been all this time?" Shawn asked.

"I've been good Shawn. After being in Europe for a year I found out that I really loved traveling. So I stayed in New Zealand for a bit, then Cuba and then after it got a bit boring over there I decided to come back to the U.S. I read that New York was a cool place so I decided to settle there. Here I met a wonderful guy named Mark and we started dating. A few months after we decided to get married. We got married and we moved in here. Then we were blessed with a beautiful daughter named Angelina. But after Angelina was born he left and I never saw him again" Angela said sadly.

"Awe Angela I'm so sorry that's terrible" Shawn said sympathetically. He never knew Angela went through so much after they had parted ways.

"I know yeah but I'm okay though. What about you? What have you been doing now?" Angela asked.

"I write for a travel site called _Hit The Road._ I travel around take pictures for it" Shawn said proudly.

"Wow that's amazing Shawn! I'm proud of you" Angela said with a proud smile.

"Thanks Angela" Shawn said politely.

"Can I ask a question? Who's that?" Angela asked and pointed to Riley.

"That is-" Shawn started and pushed Riley forward so she was standing next to him.

"Cory and Topanga's daughter Riley" Shawn said proudly and smiled to Riley.

"Wow that is amazing. I can imagine them having a creature like you. Cory's weird and quirky qualities with honesty and caring and lovableness with Topanga's smarts and confidence" Angela said feeling impressed by Riley.

"Yeah or as other people would call me-" Riley started then gestured to Shawn.

"Cory with Topanga's hair" Shawn said with a proud smile.

"I can definitely see that. So if your Riley who's that?" Angela asks and points to Maya who was watching all of them talk on the sly away from where they all were.

"That is-" Shawn started and looked at Maya telepathically telling her to come over here and introduce herself.

Maya felt the telepathy and walked over next to Shawn.

"Mini me or Maya" Shawn said and put his arm around Maya making Maya smile.

"Nice to meet you Maya" Angela said politely.

"You too Angela" Maya said politely back.

"Maya is someone that I've grown very fond of. She's just like me. Notorious, rebellious bust a very sweet and loyal best friend. That's why she's mini me" Shawn said feeling proud of Maya.

Maya looked up at Shawn with a smile and Shawn looked down at her with a proud smile too.

"And when you put these two together-" Shawn started and turned around and pushed Riley and Maya together so they were standing side by side.

"You get the girl versions of me and Cory" Shawn said looking at the girls proudly of how much their friendship was like him and Cory's.

"Yeah your right Shawn. They are just like you guys. The newer versions of Cory and Shawn" Angela said impressed at seeing how Riley and Maya were just like Cory and Shawn.

"Yeah they are. Well it was good to see you again Angela" Shawn said feeling that now it was time for him and the girls to go.

"Yeah you too Shawn. Come on I'll lead you guys to the door" Angela said with a smile and led Shawn and the girls to the door.

Shawn and the girls all walked through the door and waved bye to Angela and Angela waved bye back to them.

* * *

They made it down to the sidewalk and that was when Riley asked the most important question to Shawn at the moment.

"Are you feeling better now Uncle Shawn?" Riley asked even though knowing that Shawn was better now.

"Yeah I'm better. I'm good now. I love you guys" Shawn said to the girls with a grateful smile and hugged them both.

He felt really proud and happy and grateful that he had Riley and Maya who cared about him a lot to go through all of this to make him happy just as much as Cory and Topanga would.

"We love you too Shawn" Riley and Maya both said in unison with a smile and hugged Shawn back.

"Come on let's get the wedding planning started" Riley said with an excited smile to both Shawn and Maya.

Shawn smiled at both the girls and put his arms around them both.

Riley and Maya did the same and they all walked linked together back to Riley's place all very happy at how everything went.


End file.
